Three Times
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: The First time Zuko wanted Katara, she was waterbending


**Here. /Throws this at you**

**Zutara**

**Teen**

**Disclaimer: I don't ATLA cause if I did, somethings might be a lil' different ;)**

The First time Zuko wanted Katara, she was waterbending. The group was hiding out in the Western Air Temple. Zuko had just joined the group as the Avatar's firebending teacher.

Katara was practicing forms with Aang in the little fountain that was by the boys' training area. She was in nothing but her wrappings and glistened with the water. Zuko just stood against one of the columns and watched her gracefully move from form to form. Katara's blue eyes met his and he could feel his good ear getting redder. She quickly looked back at her water whip, but not before his golden eyes noticed the slight blushing on her cheeks.

Zuko then decided that it was a perfect time to work on some meditation for the rest of the day in his room.

The Second time Zuko wanted Katara was when they were sparing. It started out harmless, to be quite honest. Aang was earthbending with Toph somewhere. Sokka and Suki were in town shopping or on a date... probably both knowing those two lovers. Zuko could just tell that she needed to let out some of the stress caused by the comet approaching and Zuko felt the need to firebend. So he challenged her to a spar. She accepted with a smile and the two teenagers took defensive stances at their respective ends of the training area.

Katara made the first move, launching a water whip at his feet that Zuko easily deflected with a fire whip of his own. She smirked, knowing that he learned that trick from her. He returned it with a smirk of his own. The two continued this way, advancing and retreating, attacking and evading, using old tricks and some old ones too. He was surprised again and again by the waterbender's skill.

It was nice, this sparring. Zuko felt like he didn't have to hold back on her like he did with Aang. Katara wasn't holding back on him, that was for sure.

The teenagers kept going at it, unknowingly getting closer and closer until they weren't even an arm's length apart from each other. Bending morphed into simple hand to hand combat, which Zuko had mastered while in exile all those years ago. Well, maybe not that long ago.

Katara threw a punch. He easily caught it and smugly smirked at her. He got lost in her blue irises for a moment. Blue eyes turned into a blue sky when he was knocked off his feet. The cunning waterbender had tripped him while he was distracted. She now straddled him from the waist and pinned his arms above his head with her own hands.

He gasped. "Distracted, Zuko?" He looked up at Katara's face to see that she was the one wearing the smug smirk now.

He hair created a curtain between their faces and the rest of the world. His eyes roamed over her face: her azure eyes that looked at him in an exhausted manner from their sparring, her full and parted lips that let out warm breath with every pant. Their breaths started to mix and mingle.

She closed her eyes and he made his move. Zuko flipped them over so that she was below him and he was the one on top.

"Not at all. You?" He asked smugly. The two were so close that his hair brushed against the skin on her face. He felt himself lean down a little. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards slightly. He closed his eyes and was about to close the gap when-

"We're BAAACK!" Sokka's voice rang through the area. Zuko's and Katara's foreheads smashed together. He scrambled off her just as Sokka and Suki entered the premises.

The third time was after their evening meal that day. Katara was cleaning in the kitchen and the others were gone. Aang and Toph were with Appa and Sokka and Suki were somewhere doing Agni knows what.

Zuko was on the couch thinking about what had happened earlier that day. Katara's body moving along with his, like some kind of dance with a fast and up beat tempo. Her getting closer and closer to him. The two of them on the ground. He trying to close the gap between their faces, inching closer and closer and...

Then there was a _very _feminine body right in front of him. Zuko looked up at her face as Katara asked him something. He tried ot focus on what she was saying, but he was so mesmerized by her lip and how they moved with each syllable. He could have sworn he saw them form her name. _Zuko._

"Zuko." Katara said as she waved her hand in front of his face, bringing him back to the present. "Did you even hear what I said?" She asked.

"Sorry, what?" He asked. He felt his face warm up.

"I asked if you could heat up the dish water from me." She answered. laughter in her voice. Katara held her hand out to him invitingly. Zukko took it and she pulled him up. He took a few steps before he realized that their hands were still linked. He stopped and so did she. Katara looked at him and then at their entwined hands. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink and she let go of his hand. She then turned around and walked towards the kitchen. He followed her.

She bent some water into the sink and Zuko heated it for her. Katara proceeded to wash the dishes and utensils that were used that day. Zuko grabbed a towel and started drying the ones that were clean.

They moved together like, well, like earlier that day. His hormonal teenage mind went straight to the physical highlights of their sparring. Her mocha skin, her dark hair, hell, even her eyes looked amazing during their session.

There was a sharp pain in his palm that brought him out of his reverie. He looked down and hissed. He had accidentally cut himself with the knife he was drying. Katara must have heard his hiss turned towards him. She took his hand in hers and looked at the wound.

"It's fine." Zuko grunted. He tried taking his hand away.

"Liar." She rebutted, pulling his hand back to further inspect it. She took one of her hands away to guide the water from the bowl next to the sink. A bluish glow started to appear as the water covered her hands. He was again amazed by the sheer power of Katara and her waterbending.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." She admonished as she healed his hand.

"I know." Zuko replied, watching her healing hands at work. He could feel the coolness of the water as she cared for his injured hand.

"Thanks anyway." Katara said sheepishly. She took her hands away and bent the water back into the bowl. He stared at his hands in wonder. The injured hand looked as good as it did earlier. The cut had ceased to exist. Katara turned back around and took his hand again to make sure everything healed correctly.

"Actually, I'm the one who should be thanking you." She looked up at him when he said this. He couldn't say what came over him - maybe it was her close proximity, her lips, or even her eyes - but he leaned down and smashed his lips with hers. When she didn't respond he began to second guess his actions. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe she didn't feel the same way as he felt about her.

Zuko started to pull back when she finally caught up with him. He ran his tongue between the seam of Katara's lips, practically begging her for entrance into her mouth. She complied and the two started to fight for dominance. He out his arms around her and brought her closer to him. At that moment there was no such thing as too close. Her fingers ran through his hair and over his scalp, making Zuko groan into her mouth. He felt her smirk. Agni, he wished he could stay like this forever. He would have too, if the need for air hadn't appeared. He pulled away slowly and stood up straight. He looked into her eyes and got stuck there for the third time that day.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Katara said as she looked up at him. She was turning pink at the cheeks.

"I know." Zuko said as he leaned down and kissed her again.

This was supposed to be short, but 1,43O words later and this happens

Oh well… tell me what you think in a review maybe…

Remember to Smile :)

~Becca


End file.
